When a roadway is narrowed by obstacles, a driver of a vehicle may have difficulties safely guiding the vehicle through the resulting bottleneck.
German patent document DE 10 2011 082 475 A1 discusses a driver assistance system for assisting a driver in collision-relevant situations.